Jedi Family
by Dark-Shadow-Knight13
Summary: When Ahsoka discovers who her parents really are things are going to get crazy.
1. Chapter 1

As she looked out the window at the ground below 14-year-old Ahsoka Tano sighed. Having been raised in the Jedi temple since she was a little girl, she had always wondered who her real parents were and yesterday she had found out. Ahsoka Tano was the daughter of Jedi Master Anakin Skywalker (as well as his student) and Republican Senator Padame Amidala.

She still couldn't believe that they were her true parents considering that she didn't look like either one of them, but after a blood test had been taken at the request of the Jedi Council (apparently it was a shock to them as well) the results confirmed that she was the true biological daughter of the two of them. She had run to her room and refused to come out for the rest of the day. The only reason she was with them was because she, Anakin and Padame were on their way to the planet of Nabu so that Padame could make sure the planet stayed loyal to the Republic. Apparently the traitorous Count Dooku had placed a barricade around the planet cutting off any aid in order to try to force Nabu to join the Separatists.

At that moment Padame's robot aid, C-3PO entered the aisle.

"Hello Ahsoka I've come to tell you that we shall be arriving on Nabu in approximately 25 minutes and that your parents-Whoa!"

After he said the word 'parents' Ahsoka used The Force to send the gold robot flying backwards into the wall in the next room. Anakin heard the thud and went to check. He saw the robot lying on the floor with one arm popped out. "She still mad?"

"Regrettably so Master Anakin."

He sighed and went to the room.

"We need to talk Ahsoka."

"I'm not talking to you."

"I know you're mad but your mother and I-"

At that point Ahsoka drew her light-saber and started attacking Anakin who also withdrew his light-saber.

"You have to calm down and give us a chance to explain!" he said as he blocked one of her attacks.

"I don't wanna hear it!" Ahsoka yelled.

In a fit of rage Ahsoka charged towards Anakin. Anakin quickly jumped out of the way of his rampaging daughter and deflected another one of her attacks. He blocked her light-saber four times and barely got out of the way of one of her punches. As she was about to attack him again Padame came in and fired five shots from her gun into the air which caused Anakin and Ahsoka to jump and drop their light-sabers. She glared at her husband and daughter like she wanted to kill the both of them. They looked at her and gulped.

"What is going on here?" she calmly asked the both of them.

"What's going on here is your daughter has trouble accepting the fact that she has parents and is acting like a little brat." Anakin said to his wife.

Ahsoka glared at him and turned away from Padame. Padame faced her husband.

"We'll be landing on Nabu in a few minutes Ahsoka. Could you check and make sure we have everything we need for our stay in the hotel please?" After she left Padame turned to Anakin, "I know she's having trouble with the whole thing but that's no reason to get upset with her."

He sighed.

"I just wish she would give us a chance to explain instead of getting angry with me."

Padame wrapped her arms around her husband's neck. "Just give her some time and eventually she'll come around."

Ahsoka came back into the room and Padame faced her.

"Was there anything that we forgot to pack?" she asked.

"No, we remembered everything although I still don't know why we brought so much stuff if we're just here to convince Nabu to stay with the Republic. I mean, you brought enough stuff for this whole thing to be like a vacation almost."

Padame and Anakin smiled at their daughter for a moment before 3PO came into the room carrying his arm.

"Sorry to interrupt Mistress Padame but we have arrived on Nabu."

"Thank you 3PO, please start taking down some of the luggage. Anakin will check us into the hotel and Ahsoka and I will get in some sightseeing since I will be meeting with Senator Ano tomorrow morning to discuss the issue of remaining with the Republic."

"Of course Mistress Padame, right away."

3PO started unloading the luggage from the ship and Anakin went to the hotel to check them in, leaving Padame and Ahsoka to enjoy the sights of Nabu uninterrupted.

As they headed to one of Nabu's many shopping malls, Padame decided to use this time to get closer to Ahsoka since the three of them would probably get an earful of how they had broken the Jedi Code when they returned to the Jedi Temple. She knew Ahsoka was probably still upset at Anakin for yelling at her and honestly, she couldn't blame her. Anakin could get out of line and lose his temper sometimes. She should know.

"Which mall do you want to go to Ahsoka?" Padame asked.

"I've never been here before so I don't know any of the malls, you pick." Ahsoka said.

Padame thought for a minute.

"The best mall is about a block from Central Square. It's a little expensive, but between your father and me we can afford to spend like crazy."

"Let's go then." Ahsoka said cheerfully.

It took them 5 minutes to get to central square and 10 minutes to get to the interplanetary mall, which was the biggest mall on the entire planet of Nabu. It held a total of 55 different stores and food courts as well as one movie theater. Ahsoka stared in amazement at the size of the mall; it was the biggest she'd ever seen.

"Ready to shop till you drop?" Padame asked.

Ahsoka nodded as they headed to a clothing store. They spent a couple of hours trying on different outfits mixing and matching to find the perfect combinations. After trying on a total of 10 outfits Ahsoka finally settled on 3: a dark blue skirt with a matching blouse, a strapless red dress that went down to her ankles, and a miniskirt and matching shirt. After Padame got her outfits they paid for them, and then went to another store to try on some shoes.

A couple hours later the two of them were at the Lunar Café with their many purchases waiting for Anakin to show up so they could have lunch. They had left for Nabu early that morning and hadn't had time to get anything to eat so they were extremely hungry.

"What do you think of the mall so far Ahsoka?" Padame asked.

"I think it's great. I loved that dress you tried on. You should have bought it." She said.

"It was a little too long for my taste." Padame answered.

"Hello ladies," a voice said.

They both turned and saw Anakin standing at the table. He sat down and grabbed a menu from the rack. Ahsoka glared at him and Padame kissed him on the cheek.

"I assume shopping went well." He said gesturing to the many bags that were surrounding the table.

"We might have gone a little overboard but Ahsoka picked out a few outfits that I thought were just beautiful. I managed to find a few things as well. What have you been up to?"

As he was about to answer a young boy dressed in a white T-shirt and apron came to their table. His face looked like it belonged to an angel. His black hair was pulled into a ponytail and his blue eyes seemed to sparkle behind his glasses. He looked like he was no older than Ahsoka.

"My name's Jason and I'll be your server for today. Do you know what you would like?" he asked.

"I'll have the steak special, medium rare with the potatoes and spinach and a coke." Anakin said.

Jason turned to Padame.

"I would like the house salad with French dressing and an iced tea." She said.

"And for you?" Jason asked turning to Ahsoka.

"The prime rib with potatoes and spinach."

He wrote down their orders and left.

"Are you going to be able to eat all that, I mean that's a pound of meat." Anakin said.

"I can tackle it." She said.

Padame chuckled.

"What have you been doing for the last couple of hours Anakin; did you check us into the hotel?"

"I sure did. I got the King's suite just like you told me to. Then I contacted Senator Ano to make sure that your meeting was still on for tomorrow."

"What did he say?"

"You're still going to meet tomorrow as planned, but your meeting time has been changed from 10 in the morning to 2:30 in the afternoon, because Senator Ano forgot he had an appointment in the morning at that time."

Padame let out another chuckle. A few minutes later Jason returned with their order and immediately left. An awkward silence surrounded the three of them as they ate. After about 10 minutes, Anakin cleared his throat and turned his attention to Ahsoka who was busy playing with her spinach.

"Don't play with your food Ahsoka." He said sternly.

She rolled her eyes at him and continued what she was doing. He sighed and went back to his lunch. When they finished their meal sometime later they had no idea what they were going to do next.


	2. Chapter 2

Ahsoka couldn't stop laughing as they walked out of the movie theater.

"That movie was hilarious." She said.

Anakin and Padme smiled and nodded.

"Can you believe Anakin wanted to watch _The Grudge_ instead of _Zookeeper?_"

"What's wrong with wanting to watch a horror movie every once in a while?" Anakin asked.

"Nothing."

Anakin checked his watch.

"We have exactly 4 hours until we have to return to the hotel." He said.

"I think that's enough time for Ahsoka and I to get in a bit more shopping and you to have some time to yourself." Padme said.

Anakin nodded and the departed to have some more fun before returning to the hotel.


End file.
